


True Colors

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After a fire destroys Brian's trusty loft, Brian and Justin move in with Mel and Linds...temporarily and much to Mel's distaste.  But she soon starts to see the softer side of Brian...  Thanks to Judy (lovesqaf) for the plot bunny!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin stood outside the loft. They were huddled together in a scratchy, wool blanket that the firefighters had given them. Brian could see tears well up and cascade down Justin’s ashy cheeks. Brian wiped at the tears, which only caused a bigger smear of soot to collect on Justin’s chin. 

“It’s OK,” Brian murmured again and again, trying to calm Justin. He kissed Justin’s temple. “It’s OK.” Brian continued the mantra as he thought of all his prized possessions that were currently burning away. He thought of the Mies van der Rohe Pavilion chair, his top of the line appliances, stainless steel countertops, his imported Italian light fixtures…

Brian looked down at Justin, happy that he had saved his most prized possession. Justin peered up at Brian through the tears. “I can’t believe it,” Justin said barely above a whisper.

Brian relived those first, frantic moments when he had awakened, choking on the smoke. He had fallen asleep in front of the TV again. He’d been having a few sleepless nights lately, and had taken to watching bad TV until the wee hours of the morning. His immediate thoughts had been of Justin. He had crawled to the bedroom on the floor, while shouting Justin’s name. He knew how soundly Justin could sleep. He had to get him out of there. Finally, after the third time Brian had choked out Justin’s name, he had heard Justin answer him in a scared voice. 

“Brian?! Where are you?”

“I’m coming to the steps now!”

Brian followed his way to Justin’s voice. The bedroom had never seemed so far away as it had at that moment. Brian felt the edge of the bed and his hands soon grasped Justin’s smooth arm. He wasn’t able to see anything—not even Justin who was right in front of him. Brian immediately pulled Justin to the floor. They crawled their way down the steps.

They were both coughing furiously by then. Brian had walked the loft in the dark before. He knew that he could lead them to the door quickly. Brian pulled Justin to his feet. “Don’t let go of my hand,” Brian rasped. He ripped open the loft door, and they both ran down the relatively smoke-free stairs. Brian stopped to bang on his downstairs neighbor’s door.

“There’s a fire! Fire! Get out!” Brian turned to a stunned Justin. “Get outside, Justin!” Just then his sleepy neighbor came rushing out in his bathrobe, and they all fled down the last flight of stairs.

“Go to the phone right there!” Brian pointed out to the neighbor. “Call the fire department!” The neighbor ran toward the phone.

There were no cars, so Brian pulled Justin across the street. They were both barefoot. Justin was wearing only his white briefs. Brian had been partially dressed in pajama bottoms. Justin was already starting to shiver in the cold. There was a little snow on the ground and the sidewalk was freezing. Brian furiously tried to warm Justin. 

He heard footsteps behind him. It was his neighbor. “They’re on their way. What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Brian answered. “I just woke up to the smoke.”

“Thank God you got out OK.”

“Yeah.” Brian started shaking, but he didn’t think it was from the cold. He was just beginning to realize how lucky they had been to get out. Brian frantically tried to remember the last time he had checked the batteries in the smoke detectors. Evidently, it had been a while. Neither of them had gone off.

“I’m Bob, by the way,” Brian’s neighbor said as he reached out to shake Brian’s hand. “What a terrible way to meet.”

Brian nodded and shook Bob’s hand. “I’m Brian. And this is Justin.”

Bob turned toward Justin, just now noticing the obvious sub-zero young man. “You must be freezing! Here, take my robe.” He quickly handed over his flannel robe to Justin. 

“Thanks,” Justin said through chattering teeth as he put on the warm robe.

“I wish I had another one for you, Brian.”

“I’m OK.” Brian turned to Bob. He couldn’t imagine what the neighbor was thinking as he watched the two men embrace for warmth. “Thank you so much for that.”

“No problem.” Bob smiled genuinely at them both. 

A second later, they all turned to watch the fire trucks approach with their sirens wailing.

++++++++++

“It’ll only be for a few weeks at the most!”

“No.”

“You’re always complaining that Brian never spends enough time with Gus. This would be a great opportunity for them!”

“No.”

“And they can sit for us if we want to go out by ourselves…”

“No…”

“We can get away someplace warm before the baby comes…”

Melanie sighs. “That would be great, but you know I can’t travel this late in my pregnancy.”

“Still…Gus would love to see Justin everyday. He always talks about how much he loves to draw with Justin.”

“Mmmm.”

“You know that Brian must be desperate to agree to stay here.”

“What do you mean by ‘agree’?” Melanie turns to confront Lindsey. “You’ve already asked them, haven’t you?”

“Kind of…yeah.”

Melanie shakes her head. “Against my better judgment, against everything I know to be true about Brian Kinney, they can stay.”

Lindsey jumps up and down and hugs her partner tightly to her. “You won’t regret this! It will be fun! I promise!”

Melanie frowns. “No more than three weeks!”

Lindsey runs to the phone to call Debbie’s house. In all of the chaos last night, Brian and Justin had slept on Debbie’s couch. 

“Hey, Debbie. Get Justin on the phone! I have good news.”

++++++++++

“That’s the good news?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, isn’t it much better than crashing on Deb’s lumpy, 70’s print sofa?”

“Hmmm…no, not really.”

Justin lightly smacked Brian upside the head. “A real bed is better, and you know it.” Justin straddled Brian’s legs on the lumpy couch and whispered into his ear seductively, “And we can close the door and fuck all we want.”

“Mmmm,” Brian moaned a little with the soft breeze from Justin’s lips.

Justin kissed Brian’s neck softly. “And we won’t be bothered or interrupted…”

“Don’t let me interrupt anything!” Debbie exclaimed, barging into the front door. “I only went to get the mail, for Christ’s sake. You two couldn’t hold out that long!”

Justin muttered into Brian’s ear, “I rest my case…”

“Great news, Deb,” Brian began as he tossed Justin lightly onto the couch. They all heard a snap and a loud crunch from the old couch, which had apparently seen better days. “We’re moving on up. We’re going to stay with the munchers.”

“Once you get a new place, you’re buying me a new couch, asshole! That was a one-of-a-kind couch, you know!”

“Thank, God…”


	2. True Colors

Day One:

11:45pm

“What the hell are they doing in there?” Melanie whispers.

“Maybe they’re rearranging the furniture,” offers Lindsay with a shrug.

Melanie rolls her eyes at a particularly loud moan from the next room. Since the moan was in the form of Brian’s name, Melanie assumes that it’s Justin’s moan. But then again, Brian is quite an arrogant bastard. He probably does scream out his own name during sex.

“I don’t think that’s furniture, babe. That’s fucking. And with Gus right across the hall!”

“As I recall, we aren’t the quietest couple either. I’m sure Gus has heard the same from us.”

“You had better never moan Brian’s name in bed!”

Lindsay laughs quietly, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle her outburst. Lindsay leans in to kiss Melanie passionately. “Maybe they have the right idea,” Lindsay says suggestively.

“The sound of two men going at it might turn you on, but it does nothing for me.” Melanie turns over, pulling her pillow completely over her head.

Lindsay sighs and turns out the reading light on her side of the bed. “Night, Mel.”

“Night, Lindz,” says the muffled voice.

++++++++++

“Briaaaann…oh, God…”

“Justin…fuck,” Brian breathes into Justin’s ear as he rides his ass.

Justin can tell that Brian is close to his orgasm. “Be quiet when you come.” 

“Fuck that!” as he starts to moan even louder.

“Brian! Gus will hear if you keep that up!”

Brian just laughs. “If he has to listen to his munching mommies, then he can listen to us!” 

Brian starts to kiss Justin’s sensitive neck and shoulders. He knows those are Justin’s favorite places to be nibbled and kissed. “Stop worrying about it. You’re breaking my concentration. Can’t you feel me…inside you? Doesn’t it feel good?”

“Mmmmm,” Justin whimpers, losing a bit of that control he was worried about.

“You feel so good, Justin. Tight in just the right places…mmm…gah!”

“Brian…fuck me…mmm. Harder!”

“You ready?”

“Almost…” 

Brian reaches around and begins to stroke Justin’s leaking cock in time with his fervent thrusts. He speaks into Justin s ear, “Come with me Justin, come on!”

Justin pushes back furiously against Brian, urging him to go faster, push harder. “Fuck, yeah!” 

Justin has completely forgotten about his noise concerns by the time his orgasm makes him cry Brian’s name aloud. Brian growls out his usual sexy rumbles signifying his release. All sweaty and sticky, he pulls Justin into his arms as they each return to even breaths.

“About fucking time!” they hear through the wall as Melanie bangs her fist against the wall.

Brian and Justin explode into a fit of laughter.

“Asshole,” they hear muttered.

++++++++++

3:30am-Day Two?

Justin feels Brian’s fingertips tickling the sensitive flesh behind his knees. 

“Mmhnh,” Justin grumbles, half-asleep. Brian’s fingers journey up Justin’s thigh and hip, and tickle Justin’s side. “Mmhnh…stop…”

“Do you really want me to?”

“Not really,” Justin laughs.

“I didn’t think so.”

Justin rolls over, so he and Brian are facing each other. Justin remembers when Brian wouldn’t have been caught dead cuddling. Now it seems that Brian can’t sleep without Justin’s body entwined with his. 

++++++++++

“Again?!” exclaims Melanie. “I don’t fucking believe this!”

“I guess removing a testicle didn’t affect Brian’s sex drive.”

“Unfortunately not…” 

++++++++++

Day Two: Peterson-Marcus kitchen

Brian has pushed Justin against the counter. Brian is slowly kissing Justin as he’s trying to get some Cheerios into a bowl for Gus. Brian and Justin had found Gus sitting on his bed that morning, singing a nonsense song to himself. 

Brian had reached down to scoop up his son. “What’cha doing, Gus?”

“Singing.”

“I see that.”

Gus had giggled at Brian. “I’m just waitin’ for eve’ybody to get up.”

“Well, Justin and I are up. Do you want to come down and help us with breakfast?”

“OK!” Gus had exclaimed as he wiggled his way out of Brian s arms. “C’mon, Daddy, hurry up!” Gus had said as he pulled on his father’s arm.

Brian had looked at Justin who was trying his best not to laugh at Gus’ antics. Brian had grabbed Justin’s hand as Gus pulled him from the room. “You’re coming too.”

“Of course!”

As Brian and Justin pull apart, Melanie walks into the kitchen. “Didn’t you guys get enough last night?”

“Nope,” Brian replies quickly. “Never enough.”

Justin walks to Gus’ high chair to drop off the Cheerios that he has finally managed to pour into the bowl. “Can I get you something for breakfast, Mel? I saw some pancake mix in the cupboard.”

“No, thanks, Justin. I have to watch my food intake. I’ll just make a bagel.”

“Well, sit down. I’ll fix it for you. Cream cheese?”

“Please. I’m beginning to see why you have kept Justin around this long, Kinney.”

“There are other reasons as well,” Brian says, leering at Melanie, as he squeezes a handful of Justin’s ass.

“Yes, I heard all about those reasons last night. Couldn’t you have kept it down?”

Brian smirks at Melanie. “That joke’s too easy, even for me.”

Justin just shakes his head at Melanie and Brian’s bickering. “I’m sorry about the noise. You’ve been very nice letting us stay here for a while. Maybe we could soundproof the wall between our rooms or move the bed to the other side of the room.”

“Better soundproof AND move the bed.”

“We were that loud?”

Melanie nods her head, “Yep.”

Justin blushes a bit. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for, Justin. I like your sexy noises. Mel’s just jealous.”

“Oh, no way! And I heard noises from BOTH of you, Brian. Don’t try to pin this all on him.”

Brian pulls Justin into a kiss as Justin waits for Melanie’s bagel to toast. Melanie turns away from the scene to attend to Gus. When she turns back to Brian and Justin, they are still kissing. Brian has curled his hand around the nape of Justin’s neck and is playing idly with Justin’s long hair. Justin seems to have lost himself in Brian. He is softly running his fingers up and down Brian’s back. They both have such a blissful look on their faces, as if they can stay happy in that position for the rest of eternity. Melanie smiles to herself. Maybe Brian Kinney isn’t such a hard-ass after all.

Melanie watches as Justin gradually pulls away from Brian and comes down to Earth. Their eyes are transfixed on each other. Lost in their own world, Melanie is sure they don’t even remember where they were. Brian looks away first and settles his eyes on Gus. His eyes soften with what Melanie can only describe as adoration for Gus. Brian moves his eyes back to Justin’s face. Justin has turned away to pull her bagel out of the toaster. He doesn’t see the look of…well, love…that Brian gives him. Melanie quickly looks away before either man can see her staring at them.

“I think I burned your bagel a bit on the edges.” Justin pushes the darkened bagel under her nose to inspect it. “Is that too dark?”

Melanie examines the bagel. “No, that’s fine,” she says quietly. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, actually, it’s perfect. Just how I like it.” Melanie smiles up at Justin.

“Good. Here’s the cream cheese.”

“Thank you.”

++++++++++

Melanie is getting Gus ready for school when Lindsay comes into the bathroom to get ready for work. 

“Hey, sorry I missed breakfast.”

“S’okay. You didn’t miss much.”

“You know how I like to make your bagel for you. Crispy like you like it.”

“Justin made one for me. Nice and crispy, thanks to Brian.”

Lindsay sighs. “What did he do now?”

“Well, it was kind of…sweet actually. God, I never thought that I would use that word to describe Brian!”

“What happened?”

“Justin offered to make me a bagel, and while he was toasting it, he and Brian were kissing. It was just really…sweet. I never see that side of Brian. I just get the snarky sarcasm.”

“You dish out plenty of sarcasm too, Mel. He would probably say that he’s never seen the sweet side of you. And I know you have one.” Lindsay leans over to give Mel a soft kiss. “See? Sweet.”

“I just never thought I’d see it. And then he gave Gus this…smile and his eyes lit up. Who knew? Sweet…”

“I knew, but you never listened.”

“I’m just stubborn. You know that. Have to see it with my own eyes.”

“Keep your eyes peeled. You might start to see in Brian what all of us who love him already see.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Melanie scoffs.

++++++++++

10:00pm Peterson-Marcus living room

Justin walks into the house with a weary look on his face. He waves a quick hello to everyone, but the smile he gives doesn’t reach his eyes. He then hangs up his jacket, sits down and slumps onto the couch next to Brian.

“Bad day?”

“Hmm,” Justin mumbles.

Brian puts his hand on Justin’s cheek and turns his head to look at him. “You OK?”

“Yeah, just tired. School and work really made me exhausted today.”

Brian looks down at Justin’s right hand and notices that it’s cramped up into a tight ball. He reaches for Justin’s hand. Justin wearily accepts the hand massage that Brian has given to him countless times. 

Melanie just glances at Lindsay and points toward the couch. Lindsay just nods. 

Brian had told Lindsay a few months back that Justin’s hand was getting tired from his shifts at the diner and school. Even though Justin had the computer to help him with his work, his professors still wanted to see Justin prove himself by drawing manually. Brian had explained how he had gone with Justin to some of his physical therapy sessions when he was first let out of the hospital. The physical therapist had assumed that Brian would be helping Justin with his exercises, so he taught Brian how to massage Justin’s hand.

Brian is diligently working out the kinks in Justin’s hand. Melanie notices that Justin is on the cusp of sleep, but Brian still continues his work. Occasionally, Brian leans in to kiss the top of Justin’s head.

Melanie rises from the sofa and motions to Lindsay to come to bed with her. Melanie and Lindsay whisper quick goodnights to Brian and Justin. Lindsay and Melanie walk hand in hand upstairs.

Brian mutters, “Yuck. Hand in hand—fucking lesbians!” Brian gazes down at Justin, quickly realizing that he is hand in hand with Justin. “How did you turn me into a hand-holding lesbian, Sunshine?”

“I just had to get bashed in the head with a baseball bat, get some irreversible brain damage, so my hand cramps up all the time. It was easy!”

Brian smiles at Justin making light of his situation. Most people would view their joking as morbid, but levity has helped them through a lot issues. Laughter and hand massages. 

++++++++++

“Fuck!” Melanie exclaims as she leans against the bedroom door. “That was weird!”

“Why?” Lindsay asked. 

Melanie just shakes her head. “I just don’t think of Brian as that gentle man downstairs. I’ve never seen him like that. It freaks me out!”

“Well, he’s like that. Well, thanks to Justin, Brian has slowly become a caring human being if you had just taken a little time to notice before now. You were always just too blind to Brian’s…charm. He has always been a charming man, but now he’s become a compassionate and considerate partner to Justin.”

Melanie sighs heavily. “OK. You win! He’s human. I didn’t believe it before, but…damn! He loves him?”

“There’s no question that he does. You’ll just probably never hear him say it. Brian has always believed that actions speak louder than words. He shows his love with the little things. And Justin’s not dumb. He knows that Brian loves him, and he accepts Brian for who he is. I think they’re one of the healthiest couples that we know. But don’t tell Brian I said so.”

Melanie laughs. “I won’t tell your secret.” Melanie then pulls Lindsay into an embrace. “I think we’re going to beat them to it tonight. With any luck, we’ll be asleep before they start!” 

Lindsay gently kisses her lover. “Don’t rush it.”

++++++++++

Melanie is sitting outside enjoying the sunny but cold day. Justin walks out to sit with her for a few minutes.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. How about you, honey? I noticed your hand was bothering you last night.”

“Yeah, it’s OK now. I just need to rest it on my days off.”

“Good. Brian must give good massages.”

“Yeah. He does. He learned how to give them when he met my physical therapist.”

“He loves you.”

Justin just nods. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t think you noticed, though.”

Melanie shrugs. “I don’t think I ever would have believed it if you both hadn’t come to stay here.”

Justin looks down and laughs a little. “That was my plan all along.”

“Yeah, right!”

Justin looks at Melanie sincerely. “No, really.” Justin gathers his courage and finally speaks his mind, “It has always bothered me that you treat Brian the way you do. I was hoping that you would see the true Brian through this experience. Gus deserves parents who get along. Brian didn’t have that when he was growing up. I thought that it would help.”

Melanie wipes away a tear from the corner of her eye before it can run down her cheek. “I’m sorry, Justin.” Melanie pulls Justin into a hug and says in a quiet voice, “I see it now. I see it.”

Justin draws himself out of her embrace and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Mel.”

Justin and Melanie sit for a few more minutes, quietly enjoying each other’s company before going back inside. 

++++++++++

Brian is walking down the hallway toward the stairs when Melanie catches his arm.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Brian gives her a deer in the headlights look before mumbling, “Yeah, I guess.”

Melanie tugs Brian into Gus’ room, which is currently unoccupied, since Gus is at daycare. “I just want to talk to you for a second.”

“You said that already,” Brian states impatiently. “Do you want us to leave?”

“Sorry. I just…I’m sorry…forhowi’vetreatedyouinthepast,” Melanie utters unintelligibly.

Brian just gapes at Melanie with a dumbfounded expression. “What?”

“You asshole. You’re going to make me say it again?”

“I think I only heard every other word.”

“I said that I am sorry for how I’ve treated you in the past. I realize now that you are not the bad guy that I have always made you out to be. I didn’t realize until you came to stay with us that you do have the capacity for love.”

Brian smirks at Melanie’s stumbling words. “So you’ve decided the Grinch has a heart after all?”

Melanie laughs nervously. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Does that make you Cindy-Lou Who?”

“More like Cindy-Lou Jew!” Melanie and Brian crack up laughing until tears are streaming down both of their cheeks. Finally, they are grasping each other’s shoulder for support. 

 

++++++++++

 

Justin and Lindsay were standing at the end of the stairs, listening to Melanie and Brian laughing hysterically. They turned to each other and gave each other a high five.


End file.
